The Power of Persuasion
by Isys
Summary: [NakagoTamahome] Sequel to Treacherous Temptations. When Tamahome begins to doubt swearing his service to the Seiryuu no Miko, Nakago reminds him of his choice. Warning: Slash and mild BDSM


**Title: The Power of Persuasion**

**Author:** Isys (ffisysyahoo.com)

**Fandom: **Fushigi Yuugi

**Pairing/s: **Nakago/Tamahome

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning/s:** Slash, very mild BDSM

**Disclaimer: **_Fushigi Yuugi_ is the property of Watase Yuu. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **A sequel to _Treacherous Temptations_ set right after Tamahome and Miaka's conversation through the mirror. Upon learning of Tamahome's plans and his doubts of serving the Seiryuu no Miko any longer, Nakago reminds him of what he had chosen... down in the dungeons days ago.

**Warning:** _Treacherous Temptations _is a must-read before you proceed with this story. This is **slash BDSM** - bondage/discipline and sadomasochistic behavior between two males. If that disturbs or offends you, then **read no further**.

The last of the sun's rays were all that was left about Kutou; the moon had begun to rise and the night had started to deepen.

All was silent in the emperor's palace that even Nakago's footfalls, usually devoid of even the slightest sound, clicked away as he walked through the hallways, approaching the bath house with a brisk stride. Not bothering to check if anyone may have been inside, he entered without a moment's hesitation.

The bath house, which was composed of a single pool warmed by a natural hot spring, was empty save for a familiar figure, sitting on one of the stone ledges with his back turned; and yet even from a far, the moonlight streaming from the open sky caught his hair, gleaming blue-green as it was sluiced with water. His skin was bared, and, from one glance at the neatly folded pile of clothes beside the pool, was completely undressed. Nakago had little difficulty recognizing him, nor did he waste any time without having the first word.

"The last time I saw you looking the way you do now," Nakago said abruptly but with the fluid languidness of a cat closing upon its prey, " - was down in the dungeons during our first meeting here in Kutou."

Tamahome turned so suddenly that he sprayed the surrounding plants with water. He flinched, on his face clearly written the discomfort of Nakago's reference to that night. Tension rippled through him, as though the water had spiraled to below zero, as Nakago approached, casually but with self-assured grace shrugging off his garments until he too was without a shred of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Tamahome asked, his voice wary; however, his blunt question could not prevent his eyes from sweeping across the fine contours of Nakago's body before forcefully turning away.

His uneasiness did not escape Nakago's notice, but Nakago did not remark. Instead, he merely gave him a look of mild haughtiness, as though the query was too stupid to even consider answering.

"Have you so swiftly forgotten that night, Tamahome?" he pressed on as he stepped into the pool. A slow, languorous smile flitted through his face at the memory; the guarded, almost terrified look in Tamahome's eyes was all the encouragement he needed. "I thought we had said everything there is to be agreed on back then..."

He leaned lazily against the wall of the pool, carelessly streaking his hair with water until it turned into the color of rich honey framed about his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tamahome struggling to maintain his composure.

"I remember," Tamahome answered tightly.

"Ah, you do then," Nakago said. He turned to look at the seishi more closely, in feigned curiosity. "So now I do wonder - why did I hear from Lady Yui just earlier that you had plans to meet with the Suzaku no Miko by nightfall? Surely I must be mistaken?"

The Suzaku seishi's eyes widened for the briefest instant before blurting out defensively, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nakago simply chuckled. How the poor deluded fool could possibly think that he, one of the most powerful seishi on the Seiryuu side, would miss the look of panic that had fleetingly passed over Tamahome's face at the mention of his supposedly secret meeting... Nakago had to restrain himself from laughing outright.

He tipped back his fair head, studying Tamahome for a minute and gauging whether to play along or not; the green-haired seishi was staring hard right back in quiet defiance, his fists clenched so that his muscles were more clearly defined. Ice blue eyes traveled down his lithe body, down until where the soft bubbles from the bottom of the pool prevented him to see any more. A sliver of a challenge glimmered in his piercing gaze.

Indeed, this one was quite worthy to contend with.

"Then I must be mistaken," mused Nakago with a light humorless laugh. "I should never have considered such. Of _course_ you would have kept your word - after all, it would be simply dreadful to repeat everything that happened that night, don't you think?"

"I would really prefer not to." The forced haughtiness in his voice did little to disguise the twinge of worried fear.

Nakago moved so quickly that he was but a blur to Tamahome's sight, until the blonde had pinned Tamahome's wrists to the wall of the pool and trapped his legs down with his own weight, wet, silken skin pressing against another. Tamahome jerked backwards reflexively, but there was nowhere else to go save for the cold, hard wall of the pool or the freezing stare of Nakago's eyes. A chill of dread crept over him despite that the hot water of the pool was breathing steam. He was utterly and painfully aware of the compromising position they were both in - Nakago's legs hooked around his own, and his hands around Tamahome's like powerful shackles, encircling the scars made by the leather bands many nights ago.

Slowly, deliberately, Nakago leaned towards him until his lips were less than an inch from Tamahome's ear.

"Oh yes, you will." His voice was deathly soft, but Tamahome had no trouble deciphering his words, or the ominous undertone they hid. Closer still Nakago moved; Tamahome could feel the strands of his hair trailing across his shoulders. "Because it seems like we will have to go through it one more time."

The blonde could not conceal the slight satisfaction on his face as Tamahome shrank back in horror, the rough edges of the pool's stone wall biting into his skin.

"You can't - " Tamahome sputtered.

His protest was cut off by Nakago forcing him to an even tighter, more cramped position. There was barely a hairsbreadth width of space between them; Tamahome could feel every ripple of Nakago's muscles and Nakago could feel Tamahome's heartbeat hammering in his chest. There was no sound to be heard - not even the quiet bubbling of the hot spring - except for Nakago's whisper, his tongue flicking to brush sensuously against Tamahome's ear.

"Haven't you learned anything from your stay here, Tamahome? I can do whatever I want..."

His lips hovered over Tamahome's earlobe, eliciting a ragged, choked sigh from the seishi.

"... whenever I want..."

Finally, he released one of Tamahome's hands and pulled his bowed head up by the hair to look at him directly. The look in Tamahome's eyes was that of immense fear, like one torn between his best judgment and his pride. He was obviously aware of just what Nakago could do should he resist, and he stared up at the blond man, both pleading to be taken and be released. A cunning smile flitted across Nakago's lips as he watched Tamahome struggle against the desire too shameful to utter.

"... and to whomever I want."

All of a sudden, Nakago let go. Tamahome's arms relaxed, until he realized that he was still bound to the pool wall not by physical force but by Nakago's chi. Unearthly bands of hot-blue now encircled his wrists like glowing cuffs, descending and dragging him farther down into the water. His terror was replaced by panic; only a few more inches and he would be held down under the surface helplessly without a single breath of air for who knew how long. Nakago was watching him, still carelessly aloof despite that there was a man on the verge of drowning before him.

"L-l-let me go!" Tamahome managed to cry out. His head was sinking dangerously close to the water's surface; he coughed as water entered his nose.

"Difficult to breathe, isn't it?" Nakago's voice was as cool as though he were commenting on something he heard from a friend of a friend of an acquaintance who knew someone who heard something about it. "You should have thought of that, Tamahome, before you went off holding secret conversations with the Suzaku no Miko behind Lady Yui's back."

Tamahome opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by a gulp of water. And soon enough, he could breathe no longer; the water's surface closed in on him, and his eyes were filled only with the fuzzy image of Nakago standing above him.

_[Yes,]_ Tamahome heard Nakago's voice echo in the recesses of his mind, the ones that hadn't gone blank with desperation and fatigue. _[Call for help, Tamahome, call for what you _need...]

But as much as Tamahome wanted to scream for air, a small measure of his pride still held him back. His lungs and throat were burning, and he was sure Nakago could feel the thrum of blood pulsing through his veins, pounding as though in a plea for breath. _This is it,_ he thought, hopeless. _I'm going to drown..._ Already he could feel the last of his consciousness begin to slip away...

Then he felt Nakago's lips on his, catching him before he completely blacked out. Tamahome gasped, the cool, minty air from Nakago's mouth, however little it was, was like a safety net, rushing into his lungs. And despite the tortured anguish of it all, Tamahome found himself responding, asking for more than just breath but the irresistible touch of Nakago. His pulse quickened as a more urgent hunger filled his senses. He needed not only to breathe, not only to live... he needed the man in front of him... his worst enemy.

The shame was mortifying, made even worse by the knowledge that this was the second time he was succumbing to Nakago's temptations.It was sickening, it was _wrong..._ but so utterly and torturously fulfilling. _Suzaku..._

At long last Nakago brusquely pulled him back up and over the surface. He was eyeing Tamahome calmly and thoughtfully, even though Tamahome was choking and his lips were an unhealthy shade of blue. The glowing bands of chi were still wrapped tightly around his wrists, and his hands were beginning to numb.

"Well, that was amusing," Nakago remarked mildly.

Tamahome finally managed to catch his breath, and for the first time Nakago saw him completely helpless and at his mercy. There was no defiance in those eyes, only weakness and despair that could only be brought by a crushed spirit. "What - what do you want?"

"What _I_ want? After that interesting show you just put on, does it still matter what _I_ want?"

There was no reply. Nakago snapped his fingers; the chi rings disappeared, and Tamahome's arms fell limp at his sides. But he made no move to get away from Nakago; he seemed to be held down by the sheer weight of what he had just done. Meanwhile, Nakago had held his head back again by the hair, forcing him to look into his eyes.

So beautiful... so mesmerizing... and yet so deadly.

Nakago leaned forward. "How ironic. You've gone out of your way to plan a meeting with your Miko, and now that I let you go, you hardly move?"

Shivering although the air was warmed by the steam of the pool, Tamahome remained wordless. Nakago's proximity was driving him crazy - one inch farther and Tamahome could have taken those lips again. Miaka and the meeting they had talked over with such eagerness seemed so far away.

"I gave Lady Yui a pill - a drug so powerful that it can bend the consumer's will like a plant bends to the sun. Anytime she can slip it into your food unnoticed, and you would not know the difference between your beloved Miko and a monstrous foe. You would slit her throat - " Nakago ran a sharp fingernail against Tamahome's neck for emphasis, creating a narrow red welt at its wake, " - like a predator. It's nothing I won't enjoy watching, having one of the Suzaku no Miko's own seishi kill her, but I'd think you'd rather it not happen.

"And I can grant you a second chance, Tamahome. But the moment I hear of another instance of you acting out of line, you know what shall happen." Nakago let out a dry chuckle that chilled Tamahome's skin to the bone. "Although I don't think you'd mind another episode like this, as you have so admirably displayed."

The painful reminder of his disgraceful surrender to Nakago only served to crush Tamahome even more. Wanting the blond seishi, actually _desiring_ his touch... it was more than Tamahome could bear.

"So we have an agreement, then?"

Whatever shards of dignity Tamahome had left splintered; he nodded, his eyes lowered in shame and guilt.

"Good. Now get dressed; you shall be having supper with Lady Yui in a few minutes."

The dining table in Yui's chambers was prepared and laden with food when Nakago arrived, fully clothed in the heavy armor he was never seen without. Yui sat at the end of the rectangular table, nervously fingering the hem of the snow-white tablecloth, clearly preoccupied with many things.

Well, at least here was one burden she could already get off her back. Nakago emerged from the shadows of the doorway and approached her.

"You still have the Kodoku, don't you?"

Yui raised an eyebrow at the question, but she nodded, her hand patting the tiny innocuous pill inside her breast pocket. "Yes, I still do. Why do you ask?"

Nakago smiled, an ghostly, mirthless smile that extended from his lips to the sinister gleam of his eyes. He leaned close to whisper into her ear.

"Keep it. You need not use it anymore."

He left, leaving her obviously confused and strangely unsettled. It was a shame, really, not having to resort to the Kodoku drug anymore; Nakago knew full well what Tamahome could have done under its influence and it would have been a quite an amusing show to watch Tamahome tear his little beloved's heart to pieces. But no matter anyway - there was plenty of time to do something else.

After all, for the time being, the power of persuasion seemed to be enough.

END


End file.
